


A Slice of Love

by Kaya_Knight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_Knight/pseuds/Kaya_Knight
Summary: Castiel bakes a pie with the help of the You Tube





	A Slice of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day two prompt. Divided

“Hey Cas!” Dean called, jumping the last two steps down into the Bunker, the shopping bags swinging from his hands. “We’re back.” 

Sam laughed as he took the stairs a bit more sedately. “Yeah I think he figured that out when you yelled out, Hey Cas.” He paused behind Dean. “Hey dude move.” He frowned when Dean was frozen in place. The elder hunter's head was tilted to the side and his nose was lifted slightly in the air. 

“Sammy.” Dean breathed in awe. “Do you smell that?”

Sam lifted his head and took a deep breath. “Oh my god.” 

“Pie.” They both said with a grin as the moved into the bunker as Cas stepped into their view. 

“Hello Dean, Sam. “ Castiel’s voice carried over to the brothers and Dean had to do a double take. The angel was missing his trench coat and suit jacket. His tie was gone and in there place was a blue and white striped apron. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, exposing well toned forearms and he come completely covered in flour.

“Castiel what did you do.” Sam said with a small laugh. “Did you get in a fight with the flour bag?”

“No Sam I was not attacked.” Castiel said with a small smile. “I was watching a cooking show and it didn’t seem hard. So I baked.”

“Oh god Please tell me, what you baked was..”

“An apple pie.” Castiel finished for him. “Surprisingly we had everything the man said we needed. The Youtube was most helpful.” 

Dean dropped the bags from his hands and walked into the kitchen. He let out a low groan. There it was sitting on the counter. It looked amazing, golden brown crust, perfectly done with the cute little cutouts on the top. The crust was slightly shiny from butter and sugar. Dean could already feel his mouth water.”

“Cas.” He said huskily “I am not even mad about the kitchen.”

The kitchen looked like the angel had indeed been attacked and he was pretty sure he stepped on an egg shell when he walked in here. 

“Please tell me I can have some while it is still warm.” Dean moved to hover over the pie. 

“Of course Dean.” Cas nodded. “Why would I make it,if you couldn’t eat it.” 

Dean quickly reached out and grabbed a knife but the pie was yanked away from him and he stared in shock at the grinning face of his brother. It would be wrong to gank his brother over pie. But he was sure Cas would at least forgive him. 

“Share Dean.” Sam said with a laugh and turned to get a few plates and forks. “I wanna try it too.” He smiled at Castiel. “Looks amazing dude.” He clasped Castiel on the arm and was rewarded with one of the angel’s gummy smiles. 

“I will serve you.” Castiel declared taking the plates and forks from the taller Winchester. 

“Give the biggest piece to the one you like most.” Dean said and then looked smugly at Sam. He was teasing Castiel and ribbing his brother and mainly because he was sure it was him. Profound bond and all. Plus, how dare his brother think he wasn’t gonna share. That was just rude. In reality, he just wanted the first piece. 

“No fair man.” Sam yelled. “You know Cas likes you better.” Sam shot Dean a bitch face and pouted, sinking down into one of the stools at the tiny kitchenette table. 

Castiel had paused in his cutting,studying the two men acting like 12 year olds. “Alright.” He said as he pulled a plate towards him. He sliced into the pie drawing a line down the middle of the pie. Dividing it neatly in half. 

“Dean would you get the ice cream from the fridge.” He asked the oldest hunter. “The man said vanilla ice cream goes well with warm pie.” 

“Now that is what I am talking about.” Dean all but bounced over to the fridge and pulled down the tub. He sat it next to Castiel and rubbed his hands together backing up a few stepps. 

Castiel cut another line in the pie. This line dividing one of the halves quite unevenly. It looked to where there was only a sliver left on one side. Cas used his fingers and the knife to pick up the large slice and put it on the plate. Dean was already rubbing his hands in antispation. Both Hunters were watching as Castiel put two large scoops of ice cream on top of the pie and picked up the plate. Dean reached his hand out but froze when Castiel turned away from him and walked over to Sam. 

Sam watched in shock as the plate was set down in front of him. He blinked and looked up and mumbled “Thanks Cas.” Not daring to look at his brother. He could feel the daggers from here. He was just waiting for the bitchfest to start. 

Castiel quickly walked back to the counter where Dean was scowling fiercely and pulled the pie and ice cream tub towards him. He started to put three large scoops of ice cream onto the remaining pie and grabbed a fork. Holding the pie pan out towards Dean. 

“I like Sam a lot.” He said softly. “But I love you.” 

Castiel smiled at both hunters and turned to leave the kitchen. “The You Tube had a video on how to make Chicken Alfredo pizza.’ He said over his shoulder as he left. “I would like to try to make that next.”

Sam watched the angel leave the kitchen and turned to see the shocked looked on Dean’s face. He grinned and dug into his pie. It tasted like heaven.


End file.
